Semiconductor transducers have become miniaturized, due to the use of monocrystalline silicon formed as a thin diaphragm which may be deflected. This monocrystalline silicon, on the one hand, is advantageous due to essentially zero hysteresis or nearly perfect elasticity, but, on the other hand, if the elastic limit is exceeded, rupture of the diaphragm ensues and it no longer maintains fluid media isolation or an operative structure. Such silicon diaphragm transducers may be used in pressure transducers, strain gauge transducers, and accelerometers, especially where a mass acts on the diaphragm. However, in all such cases of silicon diaphragm transducers, they are at times subjected to pressures or excursions of the diaphragm in excess of their designed value, which at best may cause a shift in the output, and at worst may permanently deform or rupture the transducer diaphragm. Often, this overpressure is transitory in nature, as a common example, caused by a hammer effect. In particular, differential pressure transducers used to measure fluid flow are susceptible to a one-sided overpressure due to the removal of line pressure from either side of the diaphragm. Pressure transducers have historically used a variety of methods to restrain the excursions of the movable parts to non-catastrophic bounds that will then allow recovery, albeit in many cases with an accuracy shift. Methods in common use or suggested include capsular techniques, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,350; isolation diaphragms, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,991; and stops or overtravel limits of mechanical, hydrostatic, and pneumatic type, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,830; 4,295,115; 4,454,771; 4,519,255; 4,520,675; and 4,649,363. Regardless of the overexcursion protection method used, it was necessary to apply it on a unit basis, increasing per-unit cost. It is the objective of this invention to present a method of providing single, on either side, or double-sided mechanical stops for integrated circuit diaphragm transducers that may be economically incorporated at the wafer level of fabrication of hundreds or thousands of individual transducers.